


То, что делает тебя сильнее

by Cexmet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death or sorta, Language: Russian, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мудрость - это не только знания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что делает тебя сильнее

Тор стискивает пальцами рукоятку Мьёльнира и опускает голову, так, что волосы скрывают его глаза от взгляда отца, и Один мог бы приказать ему смотреть прямо, а тот не посмел бы ослушаться, но, в справедливом своем милосердии, Один не приказывает, и Тор склоняет голову еще ниже.   
– Что ты понял, побывав в Мидгарде в этот раз, сын? 

Тор молчит, на миг опустив веки, он вспоминает Сына Коула, его отвагу, и гибель, которую на него навлек сам Тор.  
Никогда не тяготившийся, как жители Мидгарда, напрасной учтивостью, он, в равной мере любящий и девиц, и мужей, сам предложил Сыну Коула сойтись, оставшись наедине, и тот не выказал ни малейшего сомнения. В нем не было ни нежности, ни жадности, как в Джейн Фостер, Тор был удивлен тем, как тот себя повел: терпеливый и неспешный, Сын Коула сначала заполнил его пальцами, не лаская, но ощупывая, будто изучая или испытывая терпение, и лишь после, когда то иссякло, сошелся с ним полностью – двигавшийся размеренно, почти медлительно, он, все же, удивительно быстро довел соитие до завершения, и ладонью стер с кожи Тора его семя.   
А после не прошло и часа до побега Локи. Тор почти жалеет, что был достаточно храбр и не отвел взгляда, пока Сын Коула умирал. 

– Что ты понял, побывав в Мидгарде в этот раз? – снова спрашивает Один, и на этот раз его голос звучит тише и мягче.   
– В любой битве, – медленно отвечает Тор, жалея, что не может склониться ниже, не выглядя сокрушенным, – есть потери, и, иногда, они велики, но если битва была выиграна, значит потери не напрасны.  
Один поднимается с трона и подходит к Тору, кладет руку ему на плечо, так, что тот вздрагивает – на миг его воспоминания будто становятся плотью и правдой, миг он боится, подняв голову, увидеть Сына Коула. Он чувствует в сердце своем смятение, и не знает, что с ним делать.   
У Одина своя память и свои тайны. Он знает – Тор не ас по крови, хоть и не знает об этом, он смертный, по крови и по духу, сын рыбака из Мидгарда, и пусть Один воспитал его как своего сына, даровал ему умение управлять молниями и громом, но сердце у него человеческое. Когда-то Один отдал свой глаз за мудрость, которая позволила ему победить йотунов – есть то, что можно получить лишь в обмен на страдание, но Тору не будет нужды жертвовать частью себя, чтобы обрести это: его человеческое сердце вечно будет полниться болью и трескаться, переполненное. В этом его источник мудрости, придет время, и Тор это поймет, научится к нему обращаться и владеть им, как владеет молниями.  
– Не стыдись своей грусти, сын. Для многих печаль – как огонь для металла: она губит слабых, и делает сильных сильнее, – говорит Один, касаясь волос Тора, и тот поднимает взгляд. – Ты будешь великим правителем Асгарда.


End file.
